Wish
by Ella Anders
Summary: It has been all said and done, Tritannus is defeated and the Magical Dimension is safe. Everyone has gotten their Sirenix wish granted- that is except Musa.


_**Wish**_

**Summary: It has been all said and done, Tritannus is defeated and the Magical Dimension is safe. Everyone has gotten their Sirenix wish granted- that is except Musa.**

**Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by Rainbow and Viacom. I the author do not own and or profit from anything. Please note none of my personal views and or opinions are reflected in this work of fan fiction.**

**Authoress' Notes: Today season five's run officially ended over in Winx's country of origin, Italy. Needless to say if you want to wait for a specific's dub's airing of episode twenty-six you might want to wait to read this spoiler-filled one-shot. Any who, after watching the last installment I noticed the writers forgot one rather important aspect involving a certain fairy of music.**

* * *

The bright colorful lights flicked and flashed around the large ball-room, a larger crowd of faces both familiar and not cheer as they dance along to the infectious melody blasting from the speakers. A smile spreads across my face, all is well now. Tritannus is defeated, the Trix are gone and everything is back to normal, and her we are- the Winx and myself that is as we stand on a large hovering stage in the middle of the Tides Castle in Andros.

"Winx!" People cheer as Bloom dives into the chorus, even though her back is turned against me I still can tell she is smiling wider than before; Daphne is back to her human form (for some reason I though she would look older) and Bloom's relationship with prince of the bad haircuts is back on track.

But the happiness is not limited to Bloom, Stella is over joyed as at long last her parents are getting along. I turn my head to the side to see Aisha playing the drums, she sports a smile, out of all of us I think she is the most reified this is all over. Yet there is something in her eyes that tells me not all of her happiness is genuine, something tells me it has to do with her Sirenix wish and how she used it on her cousin rather than Nabu. We all know that had been hard on her and that he missed him so, even if she was getting closer to Roy.

My thoughts stop short when I hear Flora laugh as Heila sends an origami swan towards the stage that explodes into burst of shimmering glitter that propels Bloom from the stage to in the crowd. With a smile she gabs hands with her sister Daphne, the two dance around joyfully like young little girls. _Now that every member of Bloom's family is safe perhaps now things willn't be all about her. _I know, how bitter of me.

It isn't much longer until our performance ends and we all go our own ways to catch up with family and friends and enjoy this long awaited celebration. Stella to her parents, Flora to Heila, and Tecna over towards Timmy. But Aisha and myself lag behind the egger others, I have no idea why I do this. After all the mission from Shadow Haunt is finished things should be okay, right? I purse my lips, questing my cynical thoughts as I watch my boyfriend chat among his friends, _plus Riven and I are fine. What's there to be worried 'bout? _

By chance I look down at my hand to see it glowing softly, naturally I recoil slight. That is until the rays of light expose my Sirenix box, _my wish. _My reaction time is slow as I stand them somewhat dumbfound as my guardian pops up.

"Guardian, what's wrong?"

"You're Sirenix wish Musa," She states. "You have not used it."

"I have nothing to wish for." I look down, a part of me wishes I had something to wish for.

"Oh, but what about your mother, Matlin? Do you not wish she was still here, with you?" I look down, I can feel myself crying. My cheeks flare as I recall I am in the middle of a celebration filled with royals, including the royal family of my own realm. The last thing I need is for them to see their guardian fairy weeping, after looking left and right I quickly rush away to an isolated area, a place where I can see everyone but they cannot see me. "Musa?" Guardian presses.

"Of course I do," I manage to say through sobs. "But I know wishing her back isn't right, it's not what she would want. More than anything I want to have her back, as does Dad, but not like this."

"You have earned your wish Musa, you should use it. You deserve it."

I lower my head for an instance as I realize that she is correct, but wishing Mom back wasn't right. And that is all I truly long for, my mother's warm embrace. "There must be something." Just as she says that I spot Aisha, _that's it!_

"Guardian I know what to wish for." She looks up at me, "I wish for Nabu to be awoke from his coma state; that he can be here for Aisha."

Guardian smiles widely, next thing I know a bright light appears. I cover my eyes to protect them from the lights.

"Huh?" A voice says, I lower my arm. My jaw drops as I see Nabu stand before me. "Where am I? Musa?"


End file.
